


Serving the Captain

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Roleplay, Service Submission, Sexual Content, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on shore leave, Bones enjoys it when Jim collars him and tells him what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

The beginning of their shore leave had mostly been dominated by lots of sleep and lazy sex. On the third day, Leonard woke up to see Jim lying beside him, fingering a collar.

  
McCoy rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Jim?"

  
"Morning, Bones," Jim rumbled, leaning in to kiss him.

  
"What is that, dare I ask?" Leonard queried.

  
Jim smirked. "It's a collar. If it's something you want."

  
"What's the catch?"

  
Jim chuckled. "Well, this is a special collar. What it will do is prevent you from leaving this house until I take it off you."

  
Leonard swallowed, feeling arousal starting to stir his blood.

  
"It activates a stasis field to keep you in if you try to get out," Jim continued conversationally. "I mean, I know it's not like you really want to go out, but ..."

  
"Yes," Leonard interrupted. "Yes, I want it."

  
Jim smiled at him, free and open. "You sure? I was thinking about maybe going out and leaving you on your own for a bit with this on. If there's any kind of emergency, the collar will deactivate. What do you think?"

  
Leonard nodded vigorously.

  
Jim kissed him hard. "Fuck, Bones, the way you submit to me drives me insane." He carefully placed the collar around Leonard's neck and clicked it together. He programmed a code into it, so that Leonard wouldn't be able to undo it.

  
Leonard shuddered, hips moving restlessly. "So, what're you gonna do with me, now that I'm all yours?"

  
Jim climbed on top of him and pinned his arms over his head. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't remember your own name." He reached up and locked Leonard's wrists into the cuffs on the headboard. They were still there from the previous night.

  
McCoy groaned, shamelessly grinding his hips up into Jim. "Fuck, yes."

  
Jim claimed his mouth again before moving further down.

 

* * *

 

"You sure you're okay if I go out for a bit?" Jim asked for the third time.

  
Leonard rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. That's why you got it, right? To lord it over me like this?" His cock stirred just thinking about how imprisoned he had felt when he had tested out the stasis field earlier.

  
Jim chuckled. "Yeah, but this is pretty intense, so I need to check. You comm me if you need anything."

  
"I will." Leonard lowered his eyes and dropped to his knees in front of Jim. "Anything you want me to do while you're out, Captain?"

  
He could hear Jim growl. "Fuck, you're trying to tempt me to stay, and it's almost working." He cleared his throat. "Make sure this place is spotless when I get back."

  
"Yes, Captain."

  
Jim's fingers tangled into Leonard's hair before stroking down his neck possessively. "I'll be back in two hours." After another moment, Jim turned and left the house.

  
Leonard unzipped his pants, wrapping a hand around his hard cock. He loved being in Jim's control, loved giving it up to him. McCoy paused to lick his palm and then resumed stroking himself to completion.

  
He sat kneeling on the floor until his breathing returned to normal. He looked around the house. There wasn't really anything that needed cleaning, since it was a rental. It had been spotless when they arrived, and they hadn't left the bedroom much.

  
Leonard smiled as another idea occurred to him.

 

* * *

 

Despite the freedom to wander the small mountain town and surrounding area, Jim didn't go far. As hot as he found the idea of literally confining Bones to the house, it did make him a tiny bit anxious. He sent a couple texts just to check in, and Bones responded promptly that he was fine.

  
Two hours after he had left, Jim stepped back into the house. "Booones! I'm home!" He stopped in the doorway as he was assaulted by delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.

  
Bones appeared a moment later, wearing only boxers, the collar, and a navy apron. Jim's throat went dry.

  
"Welcome back, Captain. I've prepared a meal for you. I hope it's to your liking."

  
The outfit plus Bones's formal tone made Jim want to tackle him right that second. He swallowed. "I'm sure it will be. I take it that the kitchen was well stocked?"

  
"I did have to have some additional provisions delivered," Bones answered.

  
"Did you answer the door like that?"

  
Bones chuckled and shook his head. "No, Captain. I put on a robe. Figured you wouldn't want to share this with anyone."

  
"You got that right," Jim growled, pulling Bones close and kissing him.

  
Bones smiled at him. He looked more relaxed and peaceful than Jim could remembering seeing him ... ever. "Can I get you a drink?"

  
Jim nodded but didn't let go, nuzzling against Bones's neck and drinking in his scent mixed with the delicious savory smells from the kitchen.

  
"Let me take care of you," Bones whispered, placing nipping kisses to Jim's jaw. "Let me serve you."

  
"Bones," Jim groaned. His knees felt weak. Bones's arms came around him, guiding him to the dining room and into a chair. Bones pressed a kiss to his forehead before stepping away. Jim looked around the room and saw that the table had been set and laid out with delicious-looking dishes. His mouth instantly watered. He had no idea Bones could cook like this.

  
Bones reappeared with a carafe and filled Jim's glass with white wine. "I'll get the main course."

  
"Bones, this is incredible."

  
Bones winked at him. "Anything for my Captain." He set down the carafe and went back to the kitchen. He returned carrying a platter of sliced ham and placed it on the table. He took a moment to untie the apron. "Can I serve you, Captain?"

  
Jim grinned and handed him his plate. "Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

By the end of the meal, Jim felt stuffed, sleepy, and completely pampered. The meal had been delicious, and Bones had been waiting on Jim's every whim. Jim had to order Bones to sit down and eat some food himself.

  
"I'm sorry that I didn't have time to make dessert," Bones said.

  
Jim smirked. "I think I know what I want for dessert." He stood and walked over to Bones, kneeling in front of him. He nosed at his boxers, finding Bones already half hard. "You like serving me, don't you?"

  
"Hell yes," Bones breathed.

  
Jim grinned. "Well, then, I think you've earned a reward."

 

_The End_


End file.
